falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 25
War News Peace talks started between AotE and RF!!? Leaked documents from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs confirm that the Under-Secretary of Alliance Affairs Alan Duncan has tried to get in touch with the leaders of the Alliance of the East in the hope of stopping them from entering peace talks with the Red Federation. We have vainly tried to get a comment from Mr. Duncan and the Foreign Secretary regarding what the government will do if Cantonos and Crotanos form a peace agreement with the communist regime. In parallel with this news, many rumors and information have come to light about Prime Minister Edward Hudson, with the King's acceptance, together with President Elizabeth Jones, has begun an "...approach to the Red Federation about a ceasefire and later peace agreement..." This comes in the wake of the Bolnomian use of a superbomb in Lantru, which has now cost over 40,000 people's lives. In addition, the Alliance of the East fears a similar attack which will be catastrophic. Nobody knows, however, whether the Red Federation has the technology or resources to carry out another attack in this size, but nevertheless it has changed the war - at least for Cantonos and Crotanos. At present, however, the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition has liberated more than half of the Republic of Ouruland, as well as Kilbum and most of Central Cantonos, whereas Eastern Cantonos are still occupied by the enemy. In addition, Cantonos has managed to free the vast majority of the country's overseas territories, where the largest overseas military operation is in in the cold Falancrix. Furthermore, the Jaharian Resistance Movement has managed to organize a regular opposition to the occupying power, thus even gaining territory in several places in Jaharnum. But the costs are huge and the resources are few. And the fear of another attack by a superbomb has forced the leadership of the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition into negotiations - according to recent sources. Geelakkar Island The new president, Leopold Hedinnsson, has in a speech to the Geelakkarian Parliament said that he has no hopes for the so-called "Commission for the Drafting of Basic Civil and Military Rights for Members of the Nilira Alliance", also known as the Commission. President Hedinnsson said that he do not believe that the Commission's work is for the benefit of the Alliance as the Alliance's main and sole task is to ensure the defense of its members and to expand the trade between the member states. President Hedinnsson and his conservative government have therefore announced that it will probably say no to the Commission's conclusion and draft, which received a big applause rom the right-wing parties in parliament. FUC The situation in FUC is critical as we soon approach Christmas - again - without any major changes in the war situation in the Central FUC. The battle for the Free United Cities has resulted in that many resources are being hold up in the region as they are being used for the many military operations. Many units and military groups can therefore not be transferred to the East, as they are used and needed in FUC, which has surprisingly proved to be a very difficult front. The Red Federation has no plan to surrender to the allies, and probably to maintain strength in any future peace talks. Nevertheless, the Joint Chiefs of Staff have come under severe criticism from the public, and among other things, many have begun to talk about a demotion of Commandant-General D. J. Rye due to lack of action. Islamic Republic of Shiha The allied forces consisting of Shihaian and Straitian troops, along with the Falleen reinforcements led by General Andreevich, has conquered the Islamic Republic of Shiha's capital, Hujairah - after long and brutal fighting. However, the Islamic Republic has not yet surrendered to the Alliance, and many of the allied forces have already left the capital and moved further south-east while the allied forces have received support from the fleet under the command of Admiral A. Em. Mosulad It has been reported that Prince Albert Frederick has been injured during heavy fighting at the city of Mosulad. According to recent reports, the Prince is in safety and alive, although for a while it was very critical situation for the allied forces's siege of Mosulad. Category:Historical Battles Category:~Straitian News~